stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
Mevdarian languages
The Mevdarian languages are a family of fictional constructed languages created by Gilbert Martinez. These languages go back to 1956 BC, with the creation of the Proto-Mevdarian language. Mevdarian Runes (1956 BC–2799) The Mevdarian runes, their pronunciations, and their transliterations remain constant throughout the entire existence of the Mevdarian languages. These were discontinued in 2799, upon the extinction of Neo-Mevdarian, although the pronunciations have remained. Marks (63 BC–2799) 'Vowels Only (A, E, I, O, U, Y)' *Macron = lengthened **Āā /ɑ:/ **Ēē /ɛ:/ **Īī /i:/ **Ōō /o:/ **Ūū /u:/ **Ȳȳ /ɪ:/ *Grave = unstressed **Àà /ʌ/ **Èè /e̞/ **Ìì /j/ **Òò /ʊ/ **Ùù /ɯ/ **Ỳỳ /ʏ/ *Acute = stressed (only one per word) **Áá /ˈɑ/ **Éé /ˈɛ/ **Íí /ˈi/ **Óó /ˈo/ **Úú /ˈu/ **Ýý /ˈɪ/ *Macron and acute (diaeresis*) = lengthened and stressed (only one per word) **Ää /ˈɑ:/ **Ëë /ˈɛ:/ **Ïï /ˈi:/ **Öö /ˈo:/ **Üü /ˈu:/ **Ÿÿ /ˈɪ:/ *Macron and grave (tilde*) = lengthened and unstressed **Ãã /ʌ:/ **Ẽẽ /e̞:/ **Ĩĩ /j:/ **Õõ /ʊ:/ **Ũũ /ɯ:/ **Ỹỹ /ʏ:/ 'Consonants Only (P, K, T, V, H, J, L, M, N, Q, R, X, Z)' (', Þ, and Ð are excluded from these rules) *Dot above, below* = palatalized *Caron, acute* (e.g. Ǩ, Ź) = stressed *Double R (rr) = rolled r /r/ *Circumflex, cedilla*, or tilde* (e.g. Ŝ, Ţ, Ṽ) = unstressed *For the purposes of this page (and due to a lack of characters in Unicode), this mark only applies to the Latin characters. In the actual Mevdarian language, these marks are absent from the Latin characters. Modifications (introduced in 463) 'Mevdarian Languages (463–2799)' 'Prefixes' *Verbs **Formal = myorða- /ˈmjoɾˌðɑ/ **General = (no modification) **Informal = myeð- /ˈmjɛð/ 'Suffixes' *Adjective = -jēìa /ˈʒɛ:ˌjɑ/ *Adverb = -luj /ˈluʒ/ *Plural = -on /ˈon/ *Possessive **Singular = -r /ɾ/ **Plural = -ūr /ˈu:ɾ/ *Negative = -na /ˈnɑ/ *Verb Tenses (1731–2799) **Past = -man /ˈmɑn/ **Present = -meţr /ˈmɛˌdɾ/ **Future = -n'coq /ˌnʔˈt͡ʃoq/ 'Neo-Uran (introduced in 2795)' 'Prefixes' *Verbs **Formal = mjorða- /ˈmjoɾˌðɑ/ **General = (no modification) **Informal = mjeð- /ˈmjɛð/ 'Suffixes' *Adjective = -žéja /ˈʒɛ:ˌjɑ/ *Adverb = -luž /ˈluʒ/ *Plural = -on /ˈon/ *Possessive **Singular = -r /ɾ/ **Plural = -úr /ˈu:ɾ/ *Negative = -na /ˈnɑ/ *Verb Tenses **Past = -man /ˈmɑn/ **Present = -medr /ˈmɛˌdɾ/ **Future = -ničok /ˈnɪˌt͡ʃok/ Evolution Proto-Mevdarian (extinct since 67 BC) — 1956 BC–67 BC *Old Mevdarian (extinct since 467 AD) — 63 BC–467 AD **Middle Mevdarian (extinct since 1735) — 463–1735 ***Modern Mevdarian (virtually extinct) — Since 1731 ****Neo-Mevdarian (Uran-Mevdarian hybrid) — 2167–2799 *****Neo-Uran — Since 2795 'Differences' 'Proto-Mevdarian vs. Old Mevdarian' In Proto-Mevdarian, the vowel and consonant marks were absent. These marks were introduced in Old Mevdarian, allowing for a more diverse vocabulary. However, there were no prefixes and suffixes (collectively known as modifications). All verbs ended in the suffix -ţ, as opposed to Proto-Mevdarian's suffix -t. 'Old Mevdarian vs. Middle Mevdarian' In Old Mevdarian, the modifications were absent. These were introduced in Middle Mevdarian, although there were no verb tenses. 'Middle Mevdarian vs. Modern Mevdarian' Very little is different from Middle and Modern Mevdarian. The primary difference is that there are macrons in Modern Mevdarian, eliminating the need for using the same vowels twice. Also, Modern Mevdarian introduced the verb tenses that were absent in Middle Mevdarian. 'Modern Mevdarian vs. Neo-Mevdarian' Neo-Mevdarian is a hybrid language consisting of both Uran (which has remained the same since 2857 BC) and Modern Mevdarian. It can be written in both Uran and Mevdarian runes, and it combines the grammatical structures of Uran with the modifications of Mevdarian, as well as words from both languages. Uran runes are used for Uran Neo-Mevdarian speakers, while Mevdarian runes are used for Mevdarian Neo-Mevdarian speakers. The Mevdarian runes are rarely used in Neo-Mevdarian, since the only Mevdarian speaker is Zed. The development of Neo-Mevdarian marked the end of pure Mevdarian. 'Neo-Mevdarian vs. Neo-Uran' Due to the sheer rarity of Mevdarian speakers, the Mevdarian runes were discontinued in Neo-Uran. Because the runes were discontinued, the marks established in Old Mevdarian were also discontinued. Because of this, the Mevdarian modifications had to adapt to the Uran alphabet for Neo-Uran. This marked the extinction of the Mevdarian languages. After 2799, the only speaker of any of the original Mevdarian languages is Zed. Category:Languages Category:Mevdarians